Federation Fleet
"… You are part of something greater then yourselves. The might of the Federation rests on the military — and the Federation Navy embodies the most elite and trusted segment of that power. Only the best, the most disciplined, are admitted to our ranks." - Fleet Admiral Harper The Federation Navy, also known as the Federation Starfleet, Federaton Battlefleet, ''and ''Federation Fleet Service was the space warfare branch of the Federation Military of the Federation of Earth. As of now, it fields fleets of warships, logistics vessels and fighters, becoming one of the largest navies in galactic history and maintaining Federation control throughout the Terran Core. The Federation Navy was formed from the Confederacy Military, as part of Mankind's unification under the new government during the rise of the Interstellar Federation. A reorganized command structure, eventually consisting of twelve Admirals, oversaw the rapid expansion of the fleet that had begun. Role The role of the Federation Navy was the absolute dominance of known space in the name of the Federation. Admiral Conan Antonio identified four key functions of the Federation Navy, including blockading spaceports to cripple a planet's ability to fight, bombarding planets to destroy enemy infrastructure, guarding shipping lanes against pirates and smugglers to safeguard commerce as well as frighten criminals into conducing honest trade, and transporting and supporting other branches of the Federation Military from space and from the air, supplying them with space and aerial support upon disembarkation if necessary. In large part because of the requirement of traveling throughout the galaxy in the Navy, a tour of duty for naval officers often resulted in them encountering various unique people and visiting various exotic worlds. The Federation Navy's doctrine was heavily influenced by the experience of the Wars of Succession and emphasized maximizing capital ship firepower rather than achieving starfighter superiority, and it subordinated its starfighters to this role. The Navy's earliest Capital Ship design, the Excelsior-''class'', had carried a substantial complement of 420 starfighters and had proved its worth as both a fighting ship and a carrier, but many Republic strategists came to think that it would have been more effective if designed for a single role. Subsequent Starship designs like the hangarless Nebula-class were larger and were built around more powerful reactors, allowing them to carry heavier defenses and weapons and so lessen the effectiveness of starfighter attacks. After a period of experimentation, the Navy settled on the Daedalus-''class'' Battlestar as the backbone of the Fleet. It was heavily optimized for fleet combat, carrying only a single wing of 72 starfighters. History The New Order The Federation Navy was formed after the integration of the Confederacy Fleet. After the Succession Wars came to an end, establishing the Solar Federation, which also began a campaign of universalize , under which the Navy, now containing the Planetary Security Forces of individual member worlds. The Federation's first purge of the Navy occurred within two weeks into the Federation's rule. A rapid expansion of the number of Naval ships begun was further increased. In addition, The Federation also let the Military have a massive buildup despite the end of the Wars. As such, citizens of many planets were very eager to join the then-newly formed Federation Navy. During the First Wave of Expansion, starting somewhere after the Succession Wars, the bulk of the Federation fleet was composed of Atlantis-class and Excelsior-class Capital Ships, with their fighter squadrons being composed of Starwings and ARC-60s. However, as the expansion continued, the old warships were gradually retired in favor of the Daedalus-''class'' Battlestar, and Raven fighters also flew with other fighters. The Expansion of Human's Territories was the first campaign of the new Navy, and would be fondly remembered by Federation loyalists as a time when the young Federation restored stability and order to the aftermath of the Succession Wars. Through campaigns undertaken by the Fleet, Naval officers like Amber Kain, James Harper, Septimus Forma, and Octavian Grant, as well as starfighter aces like Soren Mirth, became heroes to the populace. In large part because of its reputation of upholding law and order, Naval officers were often held with respect and admiration, as well as having personnel in service. Organization Headquarters At Its establishment, the de facto ''of Federation authority, the highest organizational body of the Federation Military was the Federation High Command. Below this was Naval Command and the Admiralty, the organizing body that directed all operations of the Federation Navy. Naval Command took orders directly from the Federation Senate. The Command Fleet Operations had a high enough rank to both oversee various navy operations as well as affix Spec-plates to various Federation vessels that qualified. In rare occasions, Naval Command also had direct involvement in military operations. The highest body of officers within the Navy was the "Circle of Four", the cadre of Grand Admirals appointed by the Senate when the Federation was founded. The promotions were generally seen as an attempt by Senate to solidify Its control over the Navy. Comprising respected naval strategists, researchers, and Federation partisans, they were assembled to be a leadership cadre for the entire Federation Military. Administration Within Naval Command, the Navy was administrated by four organizational branches: the Line Branch, the Flight Branch, the Fleet Support Branch, and the Support Service Branch. In addition, each of these organizational branches were divided into divisions that focus on specific areas in the Federation Navy. The Line Branch was responsible for the Federation's warships, capital ships, and support ships, as well as their commanders and crew. It was also tasked with handling strategy, tactics, and administration within the Naval forces. It housed various divisions, the three largest being the Deck Division, the Logistics Division, and the Administration Division. Line officers commanded bridge crews, captained ships, and commanded fleets. The Flight Branch was tasked with overseeing the operations of combat starships. It had various smaller divisions as well as one large division known as the Flight Division, which also held direct command over the Starfighter Corps of the Federation, including the Federation's starfighters, pilots, and support crew. In addition, the Flight Branch held purview over the Navy Order of Battle. The Fleet Support Branch consisted of officers responsible for maintenance and engineering duties. Within this branch were two divisions: Engineering Division and Technical Services Division. The former focused on maintaining various Navy ships' sublight and hyperspace engines, as well as the integrity of the ships' hulls. The latter was responsible for looking after power distribution, life-support, and other specialties outside the Engineering Division's jurisdiction. The Support Service Branch provided services to allow Navy personnel to carry out their duties. It had at least five branches: Ordnance, Gunnery, Communications, Biological, and Astrogation. Ordnance dealt with the installation and maintenance of various naval ships' weapons systems. Gunnery supplied personnel to man the weapons systems. Communications controlled traffic and handled information systems. Biological handled research and providing medical services, and Astrogation calculated hyperspace routes alongside other navigation-related matters. In addition to these four main branches, there were also several divisions within the Federation Navy. One was the Federal Navy Intelligence, which dealt with intelligence-gathering activities. Another was the Navy's secret elite force, known as the Special Navy Force. The Federal Navy Research, Development and Engineering Center was responsible for developing new Federation warships. The special forces carried out special operations for the Navy on foot. Federation Supply may have been a division in the Navy, due to the Academy Providence supplying training for both Merchant Services (the civilian auxiliary to the Navy) and the Federal Supply Fleet. As a result, even though it was technically civilian in nature, the Merchant Services had indirect ties to the Navy. Although technically being support branches of the Federation Military overall, the Federation Exploration Corps as well as the Federal Survey Corps also were attached to the Navy, with the Navy also utilizing both groups' studies to determine which worlds to colonize and exploit, although they generally did this without the knowledge of the actual members of both corps. The Federation Navy conducted itself by the Federal Naval Code, a set of martial laws and regulations created to guide the military organization. The Naval Code encouraged unquestioning obedience to orders and stressed a willingness to serve the Federation in all things. Tactical organization : "''You don't have an organization, admiral! What you have is nothing like the Army!" "Yes, general, the Army has its organization. We in the Navy must content ourselves with the control of space." : ―An Army general and a Navy admiral. The Federation Navy's tactical organization was defined by the Navy Order of Battle, designed to provide flexible resources for a commander's force requirements. The Navy's largest formal organizational unit was the System Group, nominally composed of 150 starships, of which 9 were Daedalus-''class'' Battlestar and another 140 smaller vessels, under the control of a Admiral. The System Groups were split into multiple fleets of around 100-200 ships each led by Fleet Admirals, with the Group's combat elements being split between "Superiority" and "Escort". A superiority fleet was a space-combat force spearheaded by six Daedalus-''class'' Battlestar, each nominally accompanied by a battle squadron of eighteen smaller ships. While superiority fleets were officially assigned to fleet combat, in practice they were normally used as mobile reserves, projecting Federation power in response to local threats. Escort fleets, meanwhile, were composed of force escorts and were designated for combat against pirates and raiders, which in practice meant that they were the Federation first line of defense, protecting civilian freighters, attacking corsairs' hideouts, and guarding remote outposts. Additional fleet commands were established for the Fleet's logistics and support forces, including troop transport, bombardment, deepdock and support fleets. Below the level of fleet was the systems force, led by an admiral appointed as its Commodore. Systems forces totaled around ninety ships in several squadrons, and included force superiority designed to maintain control of space in calm areas; force escort to protect commercial shipments and convoys; systems bombard to carry out planetary bombardments with Torpedo Spheres; and transport forces, force technical services, and force support to supply combat formations. In practice, however, despite their nominal strength, most systems forces contained only a single combat squadron. Squadrons of 14 to 60 ships were the smallest independent operational units of the Navy, and were designated as light, heavy, battle, or bombard squadrons. Battle squadrons built around an Daedalus-Class Battlestar were the core components of superiority fleets, and were nominally supported by three lines of eighteen smaller ships. In practice, Battlestars were normally accompanied by just two or three escorts, if any: the Daedalus-Class was designed to operate without support, and its hyperdrive was too fast for any escorts except for the speediest light cruisers. The battle squadron was used for offensive operations against a known enemy, and the mere arrival of an Daedalus-Class Starship was often enough to put down a planetary revolt or scare off an armed space-threat. The most basic combat formation in the Federation Navy was the line of battle, or simply a line, and the smallest organizational unit used for space combat. The Starfleet shaped four to twenty starships into lines, depending on type. The line was the most amorphous level of organization in the Starfleet. The Starfleet Order of Battle outlined seven types of lines: attack, heavy attack, reconnaissance, pursuit, skirmish, troop and torpedo. In addition to the seven types of lines, the Navy considered an Daedalus-Class Battlestar a line in itself. While an Daedalus-Class may have been able to act as an attack line and its complement of starfighters as a skirmish line, the decision to give commanders the option to field a ship equivalent to a heavy cruiser as a line unto itself was more political than tactical. After a naval staff study suggested a Battlestar was the field equivalent of the smallest of naval squadrons, the Admiralty decided that, as there were more lines than squadrons, designating the Battlestar as a line unit would get them more Capital Starships. The Admiralty's thinking prevailed. A full ten percent of the entire Navy was kept in reserve in the Federation Core Worlds, so as to be able to quickly respond to threats throughout the galaxy. A fleet with at least 2 Battlestar and three cruisers, the latter supplied by Colonial Territories. Personnel Specializations Although the main ships of the Federation Navy were important, the manpower was also vitally important within the navy. Like most militaries, the Navy divided its personnel into officers and enlisted. Officers held command appointments over ships, fleets or bridge crews. Owing to the Federation's Core-centric political rule, positions of high command were almost invariably given to Capital Worlders, and lack of powerful connections within the military hierarchy could be a bar to high rank. A notable exception to this was the career of Septimus Forma of Oddessa, who rose from humble beginnings in the Federation to become an Admiral of the Fleet. The enlisted ranks comprised the Navy's specialists, security personnel, and technicians. Navy crewmen manned ship stations and maintained systems, monitoring the various instruments on various vessels. Crewmen often worked in sunken pits on the bridge, ostensibly to keep them focused on their work, but also as an intimidation measure. The Naval Troopers of the Fleet Regiments maintained security aboard ship and repelled boarding actions. Responsible for manning the Navy's weapon emplacements, the Federal gunners were a specialized corps of Flight Branch composed of men who had failed piloting exams but nonetheless possessed keen eyes, superior reflexes, and a rapport with specialized equipment. Pilots came under the aegis of Flight Branch and the Starfighter Corps. The Scorpio pilots were the elite of Flight Branch, and formed their own unique social group within the Navy. The Republic produced multiple pilots, and generally considered them expendable assets. Other pilots included the Cruise missile troopers, who acted as pilots of the Cruise missile assault craft. The Navy maintained its own special forces: Navy commandos and SpecNav troopers were elite forces within the Federation Navy. The Guardian Corps was not part of the Navy, but Guardians were deployed aboard warships to ensure loyalty. The Federal Marines were a specialized division of the Corps, identified by orange pauldrons on their right shoulders, optimized for boarding actions and shipboard combat. Under the Federation, the vast majority of personnel in the Starfleet were male Humans, although some Human females, such as Admiral Nyrria, would raise though the ranks via skill and connections. Training "Our credo is 'Service. Fealty. Fidelity.' This may be the first time you have heard it. By the time you graduate, it is one you will never forget." -Fleet Admiral Nyrria, Naval Academy cadet indoctrination speech Naval cadets began their applications at the system level, attending regional military prep schools. The best students of these schools were invited to attend Federation Naval Academies, where they completed basic training, learned military history and courtesies, and took examinations to determine what naval career would suit them best. Screening Officers at the local Federation Recruitment Center would then review the cadet's application and decide the type and duration of the cadet's training program. Very few managed to pass basic training due to the stringent physical and mental requirements. Courses for those who met basic entry included training for piloting both small and large spacecraft, engineering, computer usage, navigation, and medicine, among others. Desired qualities for admission included toughness, bravery, loyalty, and intelligence. The most promising Naval recruits would be invited to attend officer training at the Federal Naval Academy at Providence, Earth. The Academy's location was officially classified, and it taught Midshipmen tactical simulations and leadership before assigning them to active service rotations as ensigns. Most cadets entered Naval service after a three-year course at the academy, but some did shorter courses before shifting to flight school or continuing their studies at one of the three advanced academies. Those who showed particular promise by staying for at least five years at the Federal Naval Academy and demonstrating the desired leadership qualities were eligible for entering Officer's Candidacy Training, which would result in their potentially commanding a strategic outpost, a squadron, or even a Battlestar. It was also said that the only limits to an officer advancing the ranks were the officer's inherent ambition, skill, and loyalty. The three specialized military schools were the Tartarus Academy, the Academy at Providence, and the War College on Titan Station. Tartarus provided additional training to Navy Midshipmen, Army Cadets, flight school pilots, and specialists from all Imperial services, with an emphasis on active training. The War College, based at Titan Citadel, had been considered the embodiment of naval tradition, and offered active training and combat simulations. It also served as a think tank for promising cadets and active-duty Imperial officers, and tested new warships and equipment for the Navy in training cruises. Finally, the Academy of Tartarus was a major Guardian training facility, and numerous Army, Navy and flight school cadets also spent semesters there. Providence also housed the Officer's Candidate School. Non-commissioned officers and recent graduates of the Naval College could participate in a training program through the Navy Officers' School to focus on military customs and courtesies, military history, leadership, officership, deck command exercises, discipline drills, and other pertinent areas of education of potential officers. Upon graduation, trainees were commissioned in the Federation Navy as lieutenants. Graduation ceremonies were occasions of great solemnity, pomp and circumstance: The Navy's martial theme, would be played as new graduates were inducted into the Navy. Aside from the main military forces of the Navy, the academy system also had Merchant Academy on Horizion, which trained prospective members of the Merchant Services, an auxiliary branch of the Navy used by civilians for transporting supplies and goods, as well as training academies for both the Survey Corps and the Exploration Corps (the former at the Exploration Academy) However, both academies were not considered as prestigious as the Providence academy for the Army. Ranks Rank within the Navy was designated by rank insignia plaques that were composed of red and blue squares. The Navy divided rank into Position, Line rank, and Specialist rank. Position referred to an officer's current assignment on a ship as opposed to permanent rank, and included the honorary titles of Grand Admiral. Line ranks were permanent ranks held by those who command the bridge crew, captain ships, and hoist their flags over fleets. There were very few officers with permanent line ranks above that of Navy Senior Captain. Although in theory, the rank plaque was associated with line rank, officers in the position of Fleet Admiral and ship's captain always wore the insignia of a full admiral and a Senior Captain, respectively. Officers aboard ship who were not in command were addressed as Lieutenants (or in the case of Ensigns, Midshipmen), regardless of their actual rank. Specialist rank was held by personnel of the Flight, Support, and Engineering branches and broadly mirrored the line ranks of the Army. Specialist officers that were promoted beyond general were promoted into the line ranks at the rank of Vice Admiral, although they usually retained the honorific branch titles of air Air Marshal, War Commissar, and Master Engineer, according to branch. The junior ranks of specialist officers, Captain and below, had their ranks prefixed by Flight, Support, or Engineering depending on the branch they served under. In the case of Flight Branch pilots, they also had their own positional titles: Squadron Leader, Wing Commander, and Group Captain, normally Flight Captains, used the insignia of a ship's captain, as a fighter unit was considered the equivalent of a small-ship command. In addition to plaques, the Imperials also utilized code cylinders to signify their position in addition to their pragmatic use of regulating computer use aboard Navy ships, with the number used being dependent on the rank. Captains and Lieutenants generally had only one code cylinder, while Admirals, Commodores or Commanders had two, a Fleet Admiral had three. Specialist ranking officers also utilized code cylinders, although their use was purely for decorative purposes as insignia. The Navy's original rank insignia system used a complex arrangement of red, blue and yellow squares on rank plaques. The system of line rank insignia was reorganized shortly in favor of a simpler combination, the number of squares increasing with higher rank. However, a number of officers, in particular the Grand Admirals, continued to wear the older rank insignia. Equipment Uniforms Personnel of the Navy wore a diverse assortment of uniforms according to their particular branch of service. Officers usually wore a gray-black uniform with a double-breasted tunic, trousers, and a matching cap displaying an officer's disc, although officers who were veteran pilots of the Starfighter Corps wore a black version of the uniform resembling the official uniform for officers of the Guardian Corps instead. The Navy troopers wore all-black jumpsuits, utility belts, and swept-back black helmets for security duties and direct combat situations. Non-commissioned officers, including technicians and specialists, wore black or gray jumpsuits with a black cap, a forearm computer, and the Federation crest worn on the shoulder. Gunners wore distinctive clamshell helmets and all-blue duty uniforms with partial body armor. The pilots wore environmentally-sealed flight suits with a chestplate that mounted a life-support unit. Hoses from the life-support unit piped oxygen into the pilots' sealed helmets. Both gunners and pilots have the Navy crest adorned on the front of their helmets (the gunners having a single crest at the center, while the pilots having two crests, one adorning each side of the front) The most distinctive Naval uniforms were the all-white uniforms of the Admirals, who uniquely among Federation personnel had the right to wear epaulets with their uniforms. Those with the rank of Commander of Fleet Operations wore a specialized uniform during naval operations. It was composed of a black jumpsuit and gloves, as well as an all-encompassing helmet that had two ridges at the top, as well as five pink lights on the front. Similar to the gunners, their helmet was adorned with the Navy crest at the front. Droids Ships The Navy used an overall strategy of focusing on capital ship firepower rather than starfighter superiority. This was reflected through the design of their starships, the formation of their naval units and the overall organization of the force. The most recognizable symbol of the Starfleet was the Daedalus-class Battlestar, which peaked at over 40 although hundred of different designs were fielded for various purposes. Capital Ships became infamous for their size and armament, but some also contributed to the fleets as logistics vessels and starfighter carriers. The Class intended role by the Federation was to act as a command ship for Federation Forces in a specific sector, with their being one per sector. Most major capital ships, battle-stations and logistics vessels were constructed by Stellar-Terran Drive Yards, Syndicate Corporation, and Thessa StarDrive during the Federation. The shipyards at Cornelia supplied the Federation with gunships, corvettes and larger cruisers. Additionally, countless shipyards supplied the Starfleet with support ships such as Miranda-class light cruisers, Lancer-class frigates, Strike-class cruisers, and Nova-class escort carriers. Interdictor cruisers, and to some extent Vindicator Destroyers, also served a vital role in the Federation by blocking the enemy from fleeing a warzone. These acted as a mans to patrol trade routes and enforce custom checkpoints, often doing random traffic inspections to ensure smuggling is discouraged. Capital ship classes Space stations and superweapons The Federation Navy has its fair share of space stations, as did the rest of the Federation. The various space stations it had filled a variety of purposes, and extended from completely artificial to being built on natural terrestrial space debris such as Asteroid bases. For instance, the Titan Station was created specifically to protect Earth and given state-of-the-art weapons to resist a fleet. The Caliban-class space station, Gateway Space Station, Resupply bases, and Cargo Facilities 1 and 2 were likewise acted as deep-space supply depots for the Navy and for other elements of the Republic. In some cases, Battlestars could be considered a Space Station due to their sizes and depends on their location. Some space stations also acted as prison camps, with several even being considered heavily classified. The Behamot Maw Prison, respectively, are notable examples of this. Various other Space Stations also were developed specifically for military operations, such as the Bavos-I heavy-duty military space platform and Bavos-II heavy-duty military space platform were some examples, alongside the Cardan-class space stations, of which two other classes, the Cardan I, Cardan II, which acted as defense stations for the various related bases, including Thessa Shipyards. The Noven-series space defense platforms, which included the Noven Space Defense SpaceGun, the Astar II Space Defense SpaceGun, and the Astar III Space Defense NovaGun, were orbital gun varieties. Thessa Shipyards also had several weapons platforms to defend the shipyards. Some space stations/satellites were also developed specifically as defensive measures. Some space stations also specialized in communication efforts, such as the Comm Center and the Communications satellite. The Communications satellites, however, had varying shapes, although all of them did possess black folds similar to Ravens.. The IOS 24, known as a Main Sensor Array, also acted as a radar system. Dedicated Siege Platforms, although technically under the operation of Battle Station Command, were used specifically to commit sieges against various places. Examples of such space platforms included some types of Torpedo Spheres, including one model produced by the Syndicate Corporation. The latter model also had at least 6 created and utilized by the Navy. Several were also utilized for creating or maintaining various ships of the Navy, such as the Naval Station Validusia in the Validusia system, the Deepdock R/M Facility Number Four, the Fighter Construction Facility, Orbital Space Dock II, Orbital Space Dock III, and Orbital Space Dock IV-A, the Repair Yard, the Staging Areas across the Terran Core, the Deep Space Manufacturing Facilities (also known as X7 Factories), Drydocks such as Republic Drydock IV, facilities and the Federal Transfer Port at Horizon, the Type II Orbital Repair Yard, Telgorn shipyards, and the XQ Platform series of construction stations, which included models XQ1, XQ2, XQ3, XQ4, XQ5, and XQ6. These facilities, however, can also focus on developing parts for other Space Stations. Some space stations were also meant to train various military forces, such as Miramar. Others also focused on medical related matters, such as the Hale Return. In addition, some space stations acted as checkpoints for hyperspace paths, such as the Claw Station, or otherwise did research materials such as the research center. Some acted as shadowports for classified research, such as the Nebula Base. Although technically belonging to the Federation Army, the IM-S-653 Orbital Garrison, aka, the Basestar had a command post for an Admiral of the Imperial Navy as well as one commanded by a Major General in the Federation Army as a compromise, due to the controversy of a space command post being utilized by the Army as all things related to space were considered to be under the Navy's jurisdiction, space stations included. Some stations, however, had no apparent military-related reason other than civilian usage, such as the Golan-series space colonies, which included Space Colonies 1, 2, and 3, as well as the Habitation spheres, although it was rumored that the latter had some military related purpose. Another one was Junkyard Control, a space station that regulated the recycling of scrap, as well as the Derilyn Platform, although that one does have a Derilyn Space Defense Platform. In addition, the Orbital Solar Energy Transfer Satellites, which had been inherited to the Federation after it had been changed from the Confederacy. Battleships and dreadnoughts During the construction of the Federation, the Federation Navy had blueprints of battleships and dreadnoughts under its disposal, which in addition to possessing a tremendous amount of firepower, also acted as agents of psychological warfare under the Doctrine. Although Star Dreadnoughts entered the full fray and became immensely popular during the first wave of expansion, they had their roots in the early days of the Confederacy with a prototype vessel that was being constructed near the Homeworld as part of the Interstellar Project, although it had been destroyed before ever being completed. The most famous of these was the Consul-class Star Dreadnought, which was among the largest vessels in theFederation; aside from the Battlestars has ever seen,the Dreadnought wasn't the largest compared to the Battlestars being the largest in terms of length. The most famous vessel among this class was the lead ship of Taskforce Omega and first vessel within the class, the Bastion. Others included the Mandator-series Star Dreadnaught, which had one vessels developed, the Chevalier-class Star Dreadnaught, Although the Chevalier overall had very similar characteristics. The developmental cousin of the Mandator-series, the Bellator-class dreadnought, had a similar alteration in its design, being primarily focused on speed instead of power, being 800 meters shorter than the Mandator. Another Star Dreadnought was the Assertor-class Star Dreadnought, of which its most famous member was the Hammer. But at the given moment, no Dreadnaughts are currently constructed in the Federation Fleet; given the ratio of the Battlestars. Battlecruisers Although the Federation Navy had several battlecruisers within its various fleets, they were comparatively rarer compared to Battlestars or even Star Dreadnoughts, because they were both extremely expensive and they didn't even had the psychological warfare effect that Battlestars have. Because of their being larger than Battlestar. Star Cruisers were on the lower end of the battlecruiser classification. The most well-known example of a Star Cruiser within the Republic Navy was the Dunov-''class'' battlecruiser, which were also sometimes referred to as Daedalus-class and Star Dreadnought due to their visual resemblance to the Daedalus-class. Battlestars Battlestar, named for their purported capacity of destroying enemy threats single-handily, were the most recognizable ship class within the Republic Navy. Several of them, such as the Daedalus-class Battlestar, the Secutor-class Battlestar. In the Daedalus-class's case, they were the Daedalus I''-class Destroyers and the ''Daedalus II-class Destroyers. Each variant had some improvements to their predecessors, such as the Daedalus II-class carrying ion-cannons. The Secutor-class Battlestar under the size requirements of the War College System, would technically qualify as a battlecruiser. However, the ship was lacking in the amount of weaponry required for such a class, and its carrier role had it act as a Battlestar. There were also some Thessa-engineered Battlestars in use by the Federation Navy, which were purported to be very fast, even the fastest among the Federation forces. Destroyers and cruisers The Federation Navy also had at its disposal various non-Battlestar-type destroyers and cruisers. The Vindicator-class heavy cruisers were even used to guard areas that Battlestars were unavailable and needed required firepower to hold off enemies. One of the earliest cruisers in use by the Navy was the Bayonet-class light cruiser, as well as the Neruda light cruiser, the latter acting an important role due to its relatively heavily armed status as well as it being able to combat starfighters. One of the more ancient vessels, the Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser, was also involved in the Navy. The Invincible-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser, likewise, saw usage even though it was ancient. The Tartan-class patrol cruiser was also one of the earliest cruisers developed by the Human Confederacy for the Navy. Carriers and assault ships The Federation Navy also had access to various carriers and assault ships. The Cobalt-series assault ship and the Javelis-class, had earlier been utilized during the formation of the Confederacy, and were involved fairly early in the Federation Navy's formation. The Liftwing carrier was also present among the Federation Navy Various Battlestars, such as the Secutor-class and the Daedalus-class also had carrier roles. There were also instances of them being used for boarding purposes, such as the Spiral-class Assault Ship, although they usually only had one use Escort Carriers were also prevalent among the Navy, of which two known models were utilized: one model for the regular Navy, and one for the exclusive use of the Republic Special Forces. However, even the standard Escort Carriers weren't frequently utilized by the Navy. Carrier and assault ship types still saw some usage among the Navy, One example was the Pillar, although the ship class the PIllar belonged to might have been utilized during the height of the Confederacy Frigates The Navy also utilized several frigates. The Thessa-designed DP20 frigate was a well known asset to the Republic Navy. They also had access to the EF76 Exile-B escort frigate. A variant of this class, the Patrol Frigate, was eventually created. The frigates were versatile and could be used for a number of actions. The Lancer-class frigate was primarily utilized by the Navy for anti-starfighter operations, The Pelta-class frigate likewise acted as both a cargo and a medical frigate. The Star Galleon-class frigate also acted as armed escorts for other vessels of lesser firepower Some frigates are capable of carrying fighters to battle, such as the Federal cutter. In addition, some frigates could also hold the same name as some Battlestars, such as the Pillar-Class and DP20 'Argent' frigates. Zebulon-B frigates were also utilized by the Navy, and were less powerful than the Lancer-class Corvettes and gunships The Navy also utilized various gunships and corvettes. Many of them, including the Assassin-class, DP20, CR70, and CR90 corvettes, were of Thessa design. Others had their origins dating back to the Human Confederacy. The Vigil-class corvette also was utilized by the Navy, including near space stations such as Naval Station Validusia, and Titan Station 'Motherbase' over Earth. '' Although primarily for military work, such as the Sienar-developed ''Lianna-class corvette and the Broadside-class cruiser kdb-1, some corvettes, such as the Guardian-class light cruiser and the Light corvette, were assigned to security detail. The Warden-class light cruiser, likewise, was developed as a followup to the Guardian-class. The Ye-4 'King Raven' gunship acted as the Navy's primary gunship. Patrol ships The Navy also, albeit to a far lesser extent than the other vessels, utilized patrol ships.One known vessel of this classification was the Fast-attack patrol ship. Although not used by the Navy directly. Prototype designs The Navy also had some unused designs for their fleet, for various reasons. The Navy planned on developing a new type of Starship, even creating a prototype but the plans ended up being locked away due to political reasons by the Prime Presidency and his supporters, This destroyer would later come to be known as the Oblivion-class Basestar, a relic design of the Confederacy. Starfighters Just like any navy in various points in Galactic History, the Navy had access to various starfighter craft to either attack enemies or to defend the fleet, with starfighter development flourishing. The most famous example was the Starwing and Inquisitor-Wing series, which had general similarities such as the solar panel wings, cockpit, and screaming engines, but other than that was constantly a test bed for revolutionary experimentation. Most of the Inquisitor-Wings lacked hyperdrives for a variety of reasons, including costs which would hamper the Federation's ability to deploy H-Wings in overwhelming numbers, and philosophy of combat. Multi-purpose Various fighters were utilized for multiple purposes during the time of the Navy's formation, some either being created during the formation or otherwise were holdovers from the Human Confederacy. Among the first Federation-developed fighters were the A-7 Hunter Interceptors, a model of the A-Series interceptor line of superiority fighters which had been in use decades before the Succession Wars, and would continue to see service. They were initially well-received, with several officers even ordering them by the dozens for their vessels. However, they ended up replaced by the time the Inquisitor-line came in. In addition, they also possessed several fighters, Some of these fighters, however, were often only used by elite members of the Navy. Because of the homeworld being that of Earth, N-1 starfighters were also utilized during the early days of the Federation. The Toscan 8-Q starfighter was also utilized during the early days of the Federation Navy, although they were virtually obsolete by the time of the Inquisitor-Wing was published. The most famous of the Navy's starfighters, however, were the Inquisitor Series. They included the Inquisitor/LN starfighter, the most common Inquisitor fighter used; the Inquisitor/IN interceptor, an interceptor-based model meant to improve on the series when the fighters were shown to have performed horribly against the Lightspeed Panthers; The Inquisitor/AG Aggressor starfighter; a combination between a fighter and a bomber that was rare to be found beyond the experimental phase; the Inquisitor 'Viper' Advanced x1, a prototype next-generation starfighter with hyperdrive developed by James Harper that, ironically, was cancelled in part because the Navy feared it would end up replaced; the Inquisitor/ad starfighter, also known as the Avenger, which was one of the few "Advance X" models to be accepted into the Navy; the Defender, a new-generation attack craft designed to hold its own in combat, including effective shielding and a hyperdrive; the Hunter multi-role starfighter, a fighter operated exclusively by Commandos that was designed to be highly agily. the Aggressor starfighter, a multi-role superiority starfighter-strike fighter that acted as a hybrid between a superiority starfighter and bomber; the rpt starfighter, also known as the Raptor, developed for exclusive use for the Republic Outer Fleets, Although generally colored gray, the hulls can sometimes be colored black. These versions, particularly the /IN interceptor line, are notably used by Federal Agents, and are likewise referred to as the Agent Operative/In starfighter. Even rarer than the standard Advanced x1s were modified versions of the craft that were rumored to have been implemented. The Light Duty rarely gets into mandatory missions and are usually used as training vehicles. Scout vessels The Navy also had several scout vessels for intelligence gathering and reconnaissance. Battlefield Floaties are a type of reconnaissance manned drone that could be used to investigate and even grasp objects of interest for the Federation. In addition, the Far Reach IV PQR was also frequently used by the Navy via the Survey Corps to scout out reconnaissance. In cases such as the Out System Scout Vessel, it was also used to scout out new worlds. Federation sentry ship were also utilized to scan for any immediate threats during transport, such as any threats. The Federation Navy also utilized IR-3F patrol craft and later IPV-1 System Patrol Crafts to monitor areas rife with piracy and smuggling. IPV/4 patrol ships were also utilized by the Imperial Navy. Stealth Droid Bombers Bombers were also utilized by the Navy to flush out enemies or otherwise total enemy bases/ships. One of the more famous bombers within the Navy was the Scimitar/sa bomber, which carried a secondary hull that could be used to launch two general purpose warheads, although people using it as a secondary transport was another unplanned factor. It was the successor of the /gt starfighter, which served a dual starfighter-bomber role. In addition, the /sa bomber also had further improvements by adding more launcher hulls: Adding in an additional launcher hull created the Scimitar Heavy Bomber, while adding an additional pair to the left of the cockpit module created the /IT Interdictor starfighter, with the latter having the role of a heavy space/planetary bomber. Besides the /sa bomber and its various relatives, the Navy also had the Scimitar assault bomber, the latter of which was meant to be a light bomber, but had poor performance due to it using an earlier engine that was incompatible with its needs. Experimental Prototype designs Support ships Like any Naval organization throughout the history of the galaxy, the Navy also had several support ships at its disposal. The support vessels are often required because Battlestars are generally too large to make planetary landings, requiring the Navy to employ many types of shuttles and transports to move personnel and equipment from a Cruiser to a planet's surface, as well as make transfers between ships in a fleet. Logistics vessels The Navy had various logistics vessels for transporting supplies and necessary goods. The Altor-class replenishment ships were refueling stations often accompanying a fleet, and were capable of refueling both an Dunov-''class battlecruiser and an ''Assertor-class Star Dreadnought at the same time. The Combat utility vehicle likewise could reload and refuel starfighters or gunships. Carillion-class starships were also utilized as logistics sometimes. The Class-7 Repair Vessel was also used for repairing and supplying logistics to mining companies. In addition, the logistics covered a wide area of fields, such as communications, handled by the Republic communications ship and Tech 4 Plexus Droid Vessels; customs and courier-related duties such as the courier ship, the Star Courier and the Federal Customs Frigate; Medical-related duties such as the Medstar-class frigate; factory and repair work such as Factory ships, which included the Argent Hammer, and the mobile repair base; and prisoner transports such as the Federal Leviathan and the modular taskforce cruisers. In addition, logistics vessels also supply air support at times, such as the Star Cruiser. The ISB is sometimes involved in logistics for the Navy and other Military factions, even supplying Operations Vessels for the occasion. Trenchant-class cruisers also played some role in logistics Freighters and transports The Navy also had access to several freighters and transport craft. Many of them did not possess weaponry, but some did, such as the Imperial Patrol Ship, a militarized version of the Action IV transport. They also made use of the Action VI transports, and utilized various bulk freighters such as the BFF-1 and the Class VI. It also utilized several Container transports. The Federal transports/freighters served a multitude of purposes, such as fuel transports via the tankers, cargo transports via the Federal cargo ships, heavily armored transports via the Federal Armored Transports, and regular transports via the Federal transports and the Federal troop transports. Besides transporting things within the vessels, various freighters and transports in the Navy also utilized several external means of transportation, such as the CT-11 space tug, the Hauler-2 cargo tug, the Utility Tugs and the Heavy Lifter. The Navy also made use of prison transport ships, such as the prison barge as well as the Purgatory-class prison ship. Dropships and landing craft The Navy also possessed several landing craft, dropships and boarding craft for various direct military operations. The Horizon-class transport drop ships, delivered troops directly to the field of combat. Several Confederacy-era vessels were also utilized, such as the CR25 troop carrier and the Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry. Utility and troop shuttles The Navy utilized several Utility and troop shuttles in their operations, which were designed specifically for troops and small arms utility. The Assault transports were often deployed to send troops to occupy a planet. The Gamma-class assault shuttles, Multi-Altitude Assault Transports, and Gamma-class ATR-6 assault transports had similar purposes. The Delta-class DX-9 Guardian transports transported Guardian Troopers to the field.